Scream Baby Scream
by KodyVoorhees7
Summary: What if Jason had a killer girlfriend? what if that girlfriend had a crazy friend? and what if Jason and his girlfriend would do anything to stay together--even go up against Freddy Krueger?


Scream, Baby, Scream

Part 2: Only in Hell…..

It's raining outside. Raining as hard as the tears I shed for Jason when I learned he was dead.

It's been a year, but that anger and sadness is still lingering. It's worse and worse every single day. I can't even leave the town where Camp Crystal Lake is near. I guess you can call it love, but my 'friend', Steven, who dragged me away from Jason that night, calls it obsession.

Steven is over here right now, in my upstairs bedroom snoring and pretending that this isn't the anniversary where someone staked Jason and left him in a rotting cabin.

A flash of lightning lights up the whole street, and also illuminates…JASON!? Jason VOORHEES!?

But it's dark now. Just another illusion.

I lean back against the wall. Just another illusion? Yeah, right. If it was just another-

Another flash of lightning. Jason, out in the street, closer this time.

I throw myself on the couch to wallow in my misery. "It's all my fault, its all my fault, I should've been there to HELP, IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Tears now, and I'm screaming into the pillow. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I'M SORRY JASON!"

……….

_I creep through the house, machete close by. Valken… where's Valken…ok, what's in here? _

_STEVEN._

_The one who impaled me with my own machete to the floor 'for the sake of Valken.'_

_Yeah, right…_

_Valken was happy out in the woods! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!? LEAVE __US__ ALONE!?_

_I'm gonna torture this bastard, for making sure that I couldn't protect Valken while he dragged her off, and for ruining everything I waited for in my life. _

_I grab him by his hands, hit the bastard right in the temple and pick him up._

_"I'M SORRY JASON!"_

_Valken? _

_No, don't be sorry, it was all me, I couldn't protect you, I love you, don't cry…_

_"JASON! I LOVE YOU!"_

_I love you too, just don't cry, I'll make it better, you'll be safe, we can go back to the lake if you want to, honey, don't cry, it wasn't your fault, you tried…_

_The power goes out._

………….

The power goes out.

All black now.

I get up and walk into the kitchen slowly, almost zombie-like. A gothic, going to get a candle to ward off the dark? Maybe there IS something off with me…

I open up a cabinet drawer and dig around for 5 minutes before finding a taper, and a matchbook. The light flares up, giving a golden glow out. Well, I guess you take what you can get.

There's a thump on the stairs. A very loud, slightly painful sounding thump.

"Steven?" calling out as bravely as I can, I creep towards the living room. "Steven?" oh god, he had SO better not be drunk…

Just as I enter the living room, I see him. Knocked out on the couch.

Oh my GOD-

Wax drips onto my finger, burning me, and I drop the candle. Now it's all dark, with only the streetlights coming in through the windows providing ANY light. "Steven? You ok, dude?"

I feel a hand on my shoulder. A strong, gentle hand, capable of breaking bones and giving gentle caresses. Capable of wielding a machete and holding someone else's hand. The hand of the man I fell in love with.

I spin around. "Jason?" I feel faint, my head's spinning…

It all goes black, and there's a sharp pain at my temple.

I wake up slowly, my eyes fluttering. Jason's big brown eyes are staring back at me, full of concern and happiness. I've got butterflies in my stomach, and a grin is spreading across my face. "Jason? Is it you? You're…you're really back?" I hold up my hand to his hockey-masked face, which he catches and holds.

You can't be serious…has god answered my prayers?

Jason just sits there, staring, and I stare back.

"It's been a year…how are you alive?"

He just touches my face as if it's the most obvious answer. _You._

Oh I can't be CRYING! Last year I was cutting off teenager's heads, now I'm sobbing?

I sure have changed.

The door flies open, and rain bursts in, bringing me back to reality.

"Wait, where's Steven?"

Gone. And so is Jason's machete. No, you can't be serious. NO! No, no, no, you can't…YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM FROM ME AGAIN!

We're in danger now. Steven would do anything to date me, and if it means getting police involved and killing Jason, I'm sure he'd do it.

I bolt up, startling poor Jase, and open up the cabinet that serves as my coffee table. My mask, my machete.

It's killing time.

Jason and I end up at Camp Crystal Lake, where Jason drowned all those years ago, and where I helped him kill so many teens.

He turns to me and gives me a 'look', obviously saying '_we need my machete_.' I nod. I may be good with my machete, but I'm nowhere NEAR as good as he is.

"Ok, I'll just go to a farming store then. We'll need rope too, to tie up that bastard's ass."

Jason nods, and watches as I get back in my car. I look up at him. This could be the last time I see him, or it could be one of the many to come, I don't know.

"I love you, Jason."

I mean it. I really do. Jason is my love, and I know that I'm his.

He leans in and strokes my long black hair. _I love you too. _

I gun the engine and speed off, breaking at least 5 speed limits just trying to get to this store.

…………….

_I stare after Valken's car as it races off. We can't be left defenseless, especially now. I won't let Valken be hurt again, and I won't let Steven live._

_But to do that, I need my machete._

_I walk slowly, stiffly into my cabin, where our old beds are. Her bed is still bloodstained from Steven knocking her out with a shovel. Mine still has knife holes. Why did he take her away!? WHY!!!?_

_At least she's back now, and we can get him together_.

……………….

I storm into the farming goods store and find the machete and rope easily. Not that it's too hard to not see a 3 ½ foot long machete.

Hauling up the items to the counter, I pull out some rumpled 20$ bills. The old guy manning the cash register stares at me with a look of suspicion.

"What'll these be for, Ma'am?"

"What, do I now have to explain what I buy to everyone?!"

"Just asking ma'am."

"It's October 26th. It'll be Halloween in 5 days. Do the math." I storm out and toss the stuff in my backseat.

Part of me is freaking out about being caught, and another part of me just wants to be with Jason.

The old guy knocks on my window, making me jump. Rolling down the window in frustration, I glare at the guy.

"Excuse me Ma'am, but I was wondering if you've heard the myth around here."

I blanch, but choose to shake my head.

"Well, there's an evil killer round here, goes by the name of Jason Voorhees. Tall as an oak tree, and stronger than 10 men. He kills everything and everyone."

"Oh, I've heard that…now excuse me sir, I've gotta go home to Ja- I mean, to Jacob."

"Have a safe ride then."

I nod hastily, and race off, breaking ALL speed laws.

…………….

**The old man stares after the gothic girl racing off. Something odd about that one…comes in wearing a heavy duty black jacket and black jeans with dark makeup…something's not right with that girl…. He gets a tap on his shoulder, and turns around. A man. Blonde, shortish, and wearing old, thrift store clothing.**

"**Hello there old timer."**

"**Howdy there son."**

"**That girl there? The one that ran off? She's the girlfriend of Jason Voorhees."**

"**No! Can't be! We got ridda** **Jason LONG ago!"**

"**It's true old timer. And she's as in love with him as much as you are with your wife of 37 years. She'll do anything to help Jason, even KILL."**

**The old man gives the kid a long, hard stare. "Where's your proof, kid."**

"**How bout I SHOW you the proof."**

**The old man got his truck keys.**

………………

I race up the cabin's rotting steps straight into Jason's waiting arms.

"I missed you so much Jason! I missed you…I'm sorry I couldn't save you. It was all my-"

He strokes my hair and gives me a look full of love. _It wasn't your fault._

I bury my face into his black shirt.

He gently keeps stroking my hair, trying to calm me as best he can.

"Jason...Jason…I love you Jason…I'm so happy you came back…"

He hugs me tighter. _I love you too…I missed you…_

I pause and look up into his loving face, his look probably mirroring mine. "Who killed you, Jason?"

He picks up a piece of chalk and a chalkboard that he uses to communicate with me if his answer is complicated. _Steven._

I growl. "He didn't…"

Jason nods, staring.

You can't be serious. Now it's personal. You can't do that to me OR a guy like Jason and expect to get away with it…

Suddenly a truck engine roars from close range. Jason's head snaps up, and he looks exactly like the menacing killer that I first saw over a year ago.

Steven's voice rings out clearly. "COME AND GET ME! COME AND GET ME YOU FREAKS!"

An old mans voice now, quavering, strong. "You punk! You led me out here for nothin'!"

I hastily put on my mask and hold up my machete. Jason just nods. It's not the most glamorous job in the world, but hell, it's kinda fun!

Jason creeps around the side of the man's truck, and I hide in the shadows of the cabin.

"YOU FREAKS! COME ON, YOU SCARED!? KILL ME! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Kid, I'm out here fer nothin'! You stupid punk!" The old man's eyes widen as he sees me right behind Steven with a bloodstained machete.

"A stupid punk am I? Well, who's that behind you?"

Jason stabs the old guy and heads around the truck.

I grab Steven by the shoulders and execute a perfect stab, using the strength from my hips to get him all the way through. This isn't a technique that I learned from Jason, its just common sense. If you were doing the same thing, you'd use all the strength in your body that you could.

But Steven just winks and…disappears?! "I work for Freddy Krueger now."

"What the hell!?"

Jason's eyes widen and he gets the chalkboard.

"Jason, who's Freddy?"

_Elm Street_.

"Yeah, that's in the next town, but what does that have to do with-"

_Think_!

It dawns on me. "No."

Jason nods, throwing down his chalkboard by his combat boots- identical to mine.

"Ok. Grab the blanket in the cabin, we need to take this guys truck…my cars too recognizable…"

Jason runs inside, and I throw the old guy out of the drivers seat, tearing off my mask as I do so. I'll put it back on when we get to Elm Street.

Jason hops in the back, throwing the blanket over himself. There's no way in hell that we can risk Jason being seen, or me wearing my mask.

Now it's time for us to kick some serious ass.

…………….

_This can't be really happening. Not Freddy. I thought I killed him! He was dead! _

_And him paired up with Steven…that's hell in the making._

_I'll send them both to hell this time. And I'll make sure they stay there, until the world is over. We don't need a Freddy/Steven match up killing kids… _

_And the first person that they'd go after with me out of the picture is Valken. I can't let that happen…not now, not ever._

……………..

"We're here Jason." I say quietly, parking at the corner of Elm Street and Fern Road.

He gets out, understanding how out of it I am, and puts my mask in my hands.

There's no turning back, we either kill these two, or we die trying.

But all the houses are abandoned. I may not be able to see too well out of my mask, but there's no one alive here.

"Jason, which hou-" He gently turns me towards a seemingly normal suburban 2 story.

"Ok."

Just as I'm about to start walking, Jason stops me. Adjusting his mask so that I can only see his mouth, he leans in.

I adjust mine, and we kiss. He knows as well as I do that this is likely the last time that we'll be alive.

We walk inside, to a man with a fedora, a bad Christmas sweater, and a horribly scarred face. Oh, and did I mention the knife gloved hands? Yeah, they look like steak knives on steroids.

Steven's standing there, laughing his ass off.

Jason just seems completely uninterested, he's had to deal with- or KILL- more retarded assholes than a guy in a Christmas sweater and an obsessed lover.

Freddy cracks up at the sight of us. "Oh dear GOD what have we here!?" He gestures to Steven. "look at the couple married in hell! What, are their kids gonna be BORN with hockey masks on!?"

Steven comes over. "well, never minding the fact here that freak-giant here probably couldn't do it, may I remind you to not hurt the girl?"

Jason's seething, and his hand is clenched around his machete handle.

"Hey steven, why don't YOU shut the fuck up. You talk about someone not being able to get it up…"

"Oo, steven, I believe that was a DIRECT challenge."

"Shut it, Freddy."

"Who's in charge here kid!?" Freddy steps closer, seemingly growing taller with every step. "I AM. Now SHUT. YOUR. MOUTH."

Steven doesn't get a chance to respond, as Jason picks him up by his collar, shoves his head through a wall, and skillfully throws him into the fireplace.

Even freddy is impressed. "Clap, clap, clap. And all for the sake of your woman." He gently pokes one of his knife fingers underneath my mask, as if to see what I look like.

I aim a shot with my machete at his neck.

Freddy jumps back, clearly shocked. "You're…You're NORMAL!?" Instantly, a pervy smile creeps across his face. "Why are you with monster-boy over there then? What can HE offer you!?"

Both I and Jason slash at him, missing by a hair.

"How bout you cut the crap, Krueger, and stay the bloody fuck STILL!"

"I don't wanna DIE."

Jason grabs at Freddy's sweater and flings him up into the air.

"Hey Jason, honey, nice throw." I grin, although he can't see it, and ready the blade for some impaling.

Which he lands on precisely.

Jason steps up behind him and rips off the hand he used to touch me with. The weaponed hand. Now he's defenseless AND about to get his mother fucking ASS kicked.

"Hey Jason, how about a lil comment here!" Freddy hisses.

No reply from either of us.

"Jesus Christ, he kills teenage girls and boys all over, he's dating one hot mama, who for some reason FINDS monster man attractive, and he can't even talk. Hey, sweet cheeks, why don't you do it for him."

I lean in, and say in the sweetest voice I can, 'Fuck off, and burn in hell."

Jason swiftly twists Freddy's head off.

"Hey honey is it a little hot in here, or is it just me?"

Jason shakes his head. And then I notice the flames from the fireplace creeping towards some gas tanks that Freddy had probably hidden here to kill more kids.

I gasp and grab at Jason. "We have to go NOW Jason!"

He spots the gas tanks, and swiftly drags my ass out of that house.

And let me say, Jason can RUN.

We reach the rusty old truck and hide under the blanket.

The gigantic boom that revertabrates around the street is deafening, and the heat is worse than last year when those kids blew up a cabin.

Jason throws me over the seat as gently as possible, and points to the steering wheel. I tear off my mask and throw it in back to him, and gun the engine. It takes me all of 20 minutes to get us back to Camp Crystal Lake.

The moment the truck stops, I throw myself onto the ground and pant. I've never had to do anything that challenging before, and I know that Jason is doing fine.

He picks me up gently and carries me over to the cabin. _You're ok, now, their in hell, I promise…_

I nod, and sit on my bed. "Jason, do you think there are any teens around here right now?"

Jason's eyes brighten and he nods.

"Well good. Lets get them."


End file.
